September
|artist = (Equinox Stars) |year = 1978 (2016) |mode = Trio (Classic) Solo (Sweat Version) |dg = / / (Classic) (Sweat Version) |alt = Disco Fitness Version |mashup = Sweatember (JDU) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 4 (Alternative) 3 (Mashup) |pc = / / / / (Beta) Cerise Red (Alternative) |gc=Blue/Orange/Pink (Classic) Deep Carrot Orange (Alternative) |lc= Hot Pink (Disco Fitness Version) |pictos = 113 (Classic) 151 (Disco Fitness Version) 104 (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Classic Jerky Jessy (P1) Audrey Hurtis (P2) Yohann Hebi Daher (P3) Disco Fitness Version Gaurav Kadam |dlc = Classic December 28, 2016 ( ) April 27, 2017 ( ) October 12, 2017 (JDU) Disco Fitness Version April 28, 2017 (JDU) August 24, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) Mashup October 20, 2016 (JDU) |mc = / and / (Classic) Light Brown/Gold (Classic) (Beta) Robin's Egg Blue (Disco Fitness Version) Denim (Mashup)}} "September" 'by , covered by Equinox Stars in-game, is featured on , , , and ''Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The lead dancer is a woman and the backup dancers are men. '''P1 P1 has black and yellow flat top hair and wears black and yellow sunglasses, a red and gold glittery loose pullover, black shiny pants, and green sneakers. 'P2' P2 has black hair and wears a green cap, black and yellow sunglasses, a red glittery jacket, a green low cut shirt, black high waist leggings, and red glitter high heel boots. 'P3' P3 has black hair in a bun and wears black and yellow sunglasses, a green shirt with a red V shape on it, black leggings, and orange sneakers. Septemberp1.png|P1 SeptP2.png|P2 SeptemberP3.png|P3 Disco Fitness Version The Disco Fitness coach is a boy with black, curly hair and a sky blue bandana on his forehead. He wears a cerise red gym suit with no sleeves, a sky blue belly warmer and golden, glittery highlights. He also wears a sky blue wrist warmer on his left arm, a carrot orange glove and a pair of cerise red boots. Background Classic The background is a red space (similar to Lights) with numerous flowing sparkles (almost identical to Let's Groove with the stars). The dancers' outlines are multiplied outward. Circular discs with yellow pebbles are seen pumping outward to the trio. An inward pink and yellow spiral is also found. The yellow pebbles in the spirals are actually trumpets. There is also at the beginning a spaceship that is made of trumpets, since the song's instrument is trumpets aswell as other instruments. Disco Fitness Version The routine starts with a light desire pink background where a hill of salmon pink bars creates and pulses to the beat. Then, the background is overwhelmed by various animations, such as light blue swirls, golden glittery highlights, the words REMEMBER and SEPTEMBER (whose letters faintly shake and get covered in glitter during certain parts of the dance), circles, triangles, a light blue road and a curvy violet line with the letters of the word SEPTEMBER on it. At the end, the routine fades off and gives way to a black screen. Mashup September has a mashup playable through with the theme "Sweatember". It contains dancers from sweat routines, and Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now). Dancers * Ghostbusters (Sweat) * Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ''(Remake) * ''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) GM1 * Just Dance (Sweat) * I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) GM2 * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ''(Remake) * ''Gentleman (Sweat) * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ''(Remake) * ''Gentleman (Sweat) * Just Dance (Sweat) * Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) 'GM3' * Limbo (Sweat) * It’s You (Sweat) * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ''(Remake) * ''Gentleman (Sweat) * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ''(Remake) * ''Gentleman (Sweat) * Limbo (Sweat) * I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) * Ghostbusters (Sweat) * It’s You (Sweat) * Limbo (Sweat) * Ghostbusters (Sweat) Gold Moves Classic There are three Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: P1: Shake your hands looking to P3. P2: Shake your hands looking at the front. P3: Shake your hands looking to P1. SeptemberGoldMove.png|All Gold Moves SeptemberGoldMoveInGame.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Disco Fitness There are 4 Gold Moves in the Disco Fitness version. Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4: swing your forearms to both sides. Gold Move 3: slightly shake your hands four times, moving them steadily down. SeptemberALTGM1,2&3.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 & 4 1fbjqs.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 SeptemberALTGM3.png|Gold Move 3 1fbjrv.gif|Gold Move 3 Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Put your right arm up while kicking. (Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)) Gold Move 2 Lower your hands quickly. (I Kissed a Girl) (Sweat) FYM_GM_1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 3 IKissedSWTGM1.png|Gold Move 2 File:Gold_Move_1_and_3-_Sept.gif|Gold Moves 1 & 3 in-game File:-------------.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *This is the third song by Earth, Wind & Fire in the series after Boogie Wonderland and Let’s Groove. **''This is also the second song in the series to be covered by Equinox Stars, after ''Let’s Groove. *This song is supposedly in in memory of lead singer who died during the game's development. *In the preview, a beta gold move is seen that is not present in the E3 demo. Also, the gold move pictogram does not have a golden outline. Additionally, the pictograms were yellow, red and green instead of blue, gold and pink. *P2's sunglasses are similar those of P2 from Hey Mama. They were both performed by Audrey Hurtis. **Incidentally, P2 slightly resembles the P2 of Hey Mama in terms of facial expressions and body figure. *''September's Mashup was released for one day on for . **This is the first song on to have a theme for the song's mashup. *In the Mashup, the background changes color too late. *Both the Classic and the Aerobic's versions have the titular month throughout the song in the background. **However, this happens a few seconds after the beginning of the song during the classic mode. *In the Classic routine, P3's glove is surrounded by a orange, wavy, aura-like outline. P1 and P2's gloves do not have such outlines. *When ''September was first released on along with Run the Night and Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae), and the re-addition of Don't Stop Me Now, ''the song didn't appear in the ''Songs S-Z section, nor in the Recently added section and in the Trios playlist. * The Disco Fitness coach originally had a darker belly warmer, which can be seen in the Beta menu icon. ** The routine also had a differently styled menu banner and an unused pose in the coach selection screen.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsDoprqPthw * Tyriq Johnson did the vocals for the cover. ** This is his second cover in Just Dance, after Let's Groove. * The multiplied outline in the Classic routine is similar to the multiplied outline used in the song's music video. Gallery Game Files Septembersqu.png|''September'' Septemberalt.png|''September'' (Disco Fitness) Screen Shot 2016-10-21 at 8.00.10 AM.png|''September'' (Disco Fitness) (Beta) SeptemberMU.png|''September'' (Mashup) 0000006b.png|Classic s album coach 0000010b.png|Disco Fitness Version s album coach September_cover@2x.jpg|Classic s cover SeptemberP2Ava.png|Classic (P2) s avatar 200520.png|Classic (P2) s golden avatar 300520.png|Classic (P2) s diamond avatar SeptemberALTAva.png|Disco Fitness Version >s avatar 200539.png|Disco Fitness Version s golden avatar 300539.png|Disco Fitness Version s diamond avatar SeptemberPictoSprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) SeptemberALT_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Disco Fitness Version) Screenshots AFCSD.PNG|''September'' on the menu (E3 2016) setpember load.png|Classic's loading screen september coachmenu.png|Classic's coach selection screen Septemberalt menu beta.png|Disco Fitness Version on the menu (Beta) septemberalt load.png|Disco Fitness Version's loading screen septemberalt coachmenu.png|Disco Fitness Version s coach selection screen Septemberalt coachmenu beta.png|Disco Fitness Version s coach selection screen (Beta) September beta gm.png|Beta Gold Move and pictogram colors IMG 4673.jpg|Behind the scenes (Fitness version) 1 Cf440644802695.5820061cde17c.jpg|Behind the scenes (Fitness version) 2 september_menu2018.png|''September'' on the menu (2018) Others Jd17-toptracks-preview-equinoxstars-september-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser September hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay September hd screenshot3.jpg|Gameplay 2 artwork.just-dance-2017.642x720.2016-06-14.1.png|P1 artwork.just-dance-2017.555x720.2016-06-14.47.png|P2 artwork.just-dance-2017.950x720.2016-06-14.44.png|P3 JustDance_LQBG06.jpg|Classic background concept art Sep.png|Concept art 03299a44802695.581f00826787d.jpg|Alternate creative briefhttps://www.behance.net/gallery/44802695/Just-Dance-2017-September-Alternativa-costume Videos Official Music Video Earth, Wind & Fire - September Gameplays Just Dance 2017 (Soundtrack) September by Equinox Stars September - Just Dance 2017 September (Disco Fitness Version) - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2016 - September (MASHUP) - 5 stars September - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2018 - September Extractions Just Dance Now - September (Disco Fitness Version) References Site Navigation es:September Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs by Earth, Wind & Fire Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in 舞力全开 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Audrey Hurtis Category:Gaurav Kadam Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Yohann Hebi Daher Category:Covered